


Not Just

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [378]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/20/20: "swarm, curve, warn"I can defend this drabble's existence by presenting it as the start of a possible friends-to-lovers fic (which I have  no plans to write, not with all the other unfinished work I'm struggling to complete.)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [378]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Not Just

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/20/20: "swarm, curve, warn" 
> 
> I can defend this drabble's existence by presenting it as the start of a possible friends-to-lovers fic (which I have no plans to write, not with all the other unfinished work I'm struggling to complete.)

Derek asked Stiles to come with him while he shopped for something to wear to Laura's wedding. But Stiles wasn't prepared for how the quality fabric of fine menswear would accentuate the curves of Derek's awesome ass.

Inappropriate thoughts swarmed through Stiles's mind.

Derek wanted a friend's objective input on whatever clothes he picked out. But Boyd wasn't available. Derek already knew what Jackson thought of anything off-the-rack. When Isaac cancelled without warning Derek asked Stiles to come with him, please.

Exiting the fitting room though, Derek thought the look on Stiles’s face certainly wasn’t that of _just a friend_.


End file.
